(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent electrode for a display device, a display device, and a method for manufacturing a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are often preferred to cathode-ray tube displays (CRTs). There are different types of flat panel displays including liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescence displays, and electrophoretic displays. Also, much research has been undertaken to develop a flexible flat panel display that gives a paper-like feel to the user.
A flat panel display generally includes transparent electrodes. Transparent electrodes have been made from materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and indium zinc oxide (IZO). However, the electrodes made from these materials easily break if the display is bent. If an electrode is broken, its electrical conductivity is reduced. Therefore, these materials are not suitable for a flexible flat panel display.
In contrast, carbon materials such as carbon nanotubes and nanowire remain highly conductive even when the display device is bent. Therefore, the carbon materials are more suitable for transparent electrodes of flexible flat panel displays.
For use in transparent electrodes, the carbon material must have acceptable levels of transmittance and sheet resistance, which are inversely related to each other. It is desirable to provide displays with improved transparent electrodes.